


Hotter than the Hobs of Hell

by saintfrania



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, But a real pretty one, College, I said fuck Meet-Cute’s, Iwaizumi is troubled, M/M, Meet-Ugly, Oikawa Tooru is a Brat, Short and (hopefully) Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintfrania/pseuds/saintfrania
Summary: “This is not what it looks like.”It took forever for the other to respond, so Iwaizumi took advantage of his most-likely-state-of-shock to face him.And– well. He sure was a dumbass. But a very unfairly, breathtakingly pretty one. Iwaizumi gave him that.“There’s… there’s no way! You’re my soulmate? You!?” His cute face was all pale and red at the same time, and he looked so mad it made Iwaizumi smile.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 14
Kudos: 210





	Hotter than the Hobs of Hell

**Author's Note:**

> me @ me: don’t you have a fic you should work on, you bitch?
> 
> CANONICALLY iwaizumi is an only child but in this fic he’s not

Iwaizumi was six years old when he discovered his tattoo. He was silently weeping in front of the mirror of the bathroom, upset that his mother was forcing him to do the thing he hated the most in the whole wide world –that is, _showering_ — when something weird about his own reflection caught his eye. He usually never paid his reflection any mind, but he hated crying and watching himself do it reminded him exactly why, so it was kind of a masochist move. His mother banged on the door, and it was when he rushed towards the sound to prevent her from coming in when he saw it: a blurry glimpse of black ink on the back of his thigh. Iwaizumi stilled, then frowned. His mother said something among the lines of ‘don’t take too long, dinner is almost ready!’ and returned to wherever she was before, presumably the kitchen, leaving him alone and confused. He turned around, rotated his head in the direction of the mirror as far as his body allowed him to, and…

**You monster, what do you think you’re doing!?**

He couldn’t understand the words no matter how hard he tried, and his mother was not very helpful. She hesitated a lot, said ‘soulmate’ like twenty times but didn’t explain Iwaizumi what it meant, and cut her story short when the timer of the oven went off.

The next day, at school, Iwaizumi asked his newest friend Hanamaki if he knew anything about tattoos and soulmates. Hanamaki nodded and showed Iwaizumi his own, a tiny one below his clavicle that read ‘Hey, are you lost?’ 

“My mommy said that’s what my future wife will say to me when I meet her.” 

That part was now very clear, but what troubled Iwaizumi were the words he got. Why would his future wife call him a monster? Did she hate him? 

Iwaizumi was sad for a few hours until his mother came to pick him up from school and let him play outside even though it was raining. 

At the age of twenty, Iwaizumi’s tattoo still didn’t make sense to him. He was well past the fear of his soulmate hating him, he knew that was impossible, but he refused to believe he would fall for someone so… infuriating. Thankfully for him, his tattoo was not visible, but Makki knew about it as well as Iwaizumi’s older brother and it looked like they would never get tired of making fun of it. The majority of people couldn’t wait to meet their soulmates to be with them for the rest of their lives, Iwaizumi couldn’t wait to meet his to kick some sense into their one-brain-celled head. 

Seriously, could they be any more stupid? Iwaizumi was stuck with that ugly tattoo for life because… that was the question, wasn’t it? _Why_. Why would they call him a monster on the very first time they met? Like, what on earth will Iwaizumi be doing to be called a monster? He wasn’t a bad person, in fact he was very polite and collected and would never do anyone wrong, so he was convinced his soulmate was some dramatic dumbass that would jump into a stupid conclusion without making sure first. Seven billion people in the world and he was meant to be with someone he would rather fight than date. Just Iwaizumi’s fucking luck. 

It was hotter than the hobs of hell in Tokyo, Iwaizumi was emptying his third bottle of water as he made his way across the campus. He still had a lecture left that he was seriously considering skipping and a dog had been following him for a while now, and he loved dogs but the apartment complex where he lived had a strict no-pets rule and he was weak, okay, he was slowly but surely getting attached.

“I’m sorry, buddy. I can’t take you home,” He told the dog, as if it could understand him. “Please stop following me or you’re going to get me kicked out.”

The dog, as expected, kept following Iwaizumi and made the decision for him to skip his lecture. They exited the campus together, Iwaizumi crying on the inside. 

“You’re very smart and very cute but I can’t keep you. Thank you for taking care of me, but you have to go now.” 

The dog just blinked at him with his tongue out, so Iwaizumi stopped walking in order to grab his last bottle of water and offered it to his companion. He got the dog to chug down some and then poured the rest on its hairy ears.

“There you go,” He petted the dog and put the empty bottle in his backpack. “Now just… stay here. Okay?” 

He looked at the dog for the last time, turned around and took off in the direction of his apartment. He was just thinking about how bad that might look for an outsider when a high-pitched voice stopped him dead in his tracks. 

“ _You MONSTER! What do you think you’re doing!?”_

A chill ran down Iwaizumi’s spine. Of course. Of course this is how they met. Of fucking course his soulmate was the dumbass that jumped into stupid conclusions that Iwaizumi expected. 

Of course. 

“This is not what it looks like.” 

It took forever for the other to respond, so Iwaizumi took advantage of his most-likely-state-of-shock to face him. 

And– well. He sure was a dumbass. But a very unfairly, breathtakingly pretty one. Iwaizumi gave him that. 

“There’s… there’s no way! You’re my soulmate? _You_!?” His cute face was all pale and red at the same time, and he looked so mad it made Iwaizumi smile. “This is not possible. I would never love someone who abandons their own dog! Never! Never in a million years!”

“Can you lower your damn voice?” Iwaizumi hissed. “I told you it’s not what it looks like!” 

“It looks like you’re abandoning your dog on the hottest day of the year! Monster!” 

“Stop calling me that, moron! You ruined my life marking my skin with that word!” 

“You deserve it- monster!”

Iwaizumi shortened the distance between them and grabbed the dumbass by his wrist, dragged him down the street as he unsuccessfully tried to fight against his grip. 

“Where are you taking me!?” 

“Somewhere the neighbors can’t hear your annoying squeaks.”

That somewhere was a small square down the block. Iwaizumi loosened his grip at the same time the dumbass jerked his arm back, causing him to almost fall on his ass if it weren’t for Iwaizumi catching him in the last second. Iwaizumi snorted. 

“I do not _squeak_.” 

“And I do not abandon dogs.” 

“Then what were you doing?” 

“That wasn’t my dog, it started following me and as much as I’d love to take it back to my place, I can’t. So I gave it my last bottle of water, cause I’m a monster, and when I was trying to finally get home some weird idiot started yelling incoherences at me.”

The guy’s cheeks didn’t get pink, they got the deepest shade of red. He even broke their eye contact to look at the ground. 

It was everything Iwaizumi was hoping for. And more. 

“What? You’re sorry?” Iwaizumi teased. 

“Shut up.” The guy replied, still looking down. 

“What was that? I can’t hear you.” 

“I said shut up,” He replied, this time looking directly into Iwaizumi’s eyes. Iwaizumi didn’t know how it was possible, but the more he looked at him, the more beautiful the guy got. “And I’m really sorry.”

“Hm, I’m going to think about it.”

“About what?”

“Forgiving you.” 

The guy scoffed, his cute face managing the brattiest look Iwaizumi had ever seen. “I’m your soulmate. Of course you forgive me.”

And– God help Iwaizumi. The dumbass was going to be a handful, wasn’t him? 

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this pretty please leave me kudos and comments ❤️


End file.
